Team DUSC
by Lone Wolf of Shadows
Summary: This is the original version of my OC team from my other profile, but I made a separate account for it so that people wouldn't get confused when looking at my profile. This entire account is really just to preserve things I worked hard on and didn't want to go to waste
1. D

I own the characters, but not RWBY, as if that weren't obvious

* * *

Name: Dusk Rogue

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Faunus; Wolf-based

Appearance: Dusk has shaggy pitch-black hair and sanguine (blood-red) eyes. He has olive skin, and in between a slight and a medium build, but closer to medium (with pretty much all of his muscles being toned, but not all that big). He has scars on his back (See below) but almost nobody knows about them because he's not often seen without a shirt on. The only physical evidence that he is a Faunus are his canine-like teeth and (Nearly unnoticeable) stubs where his wolf ears and tail used to be (He actually went as far as to cut them off, just so he could fit in). Despite this, he is surprisingly open about his Faunus heritage to people who he considers his friends, (especially if he knows he'll be spending a lot of time with them) and sometimes even refers to himself as "The big, bad wolf" in a joking way (Because he's a wolf-faunus). While he is open about his Faunus heritage, he is not stupid and if anybody tries to discriminate against him for it, he will make sure that they know that he is not to be messed with (or at least not anymore...see Backstory). As for his clothing, he wears a black zip-up hoodie (Which he normally keeps unzipped), a midnight blue shirt, blue jeans with a small silver chain hanging from one of the belt loops, and black finger-less gloves. He also wears a black bandana around his neck, which he can pull up to cover his mouth and nose in order to better hide his identity

Rival (optional): Dawn Knight (See "Team DAUN" by Akuma Kawashima)

Crush/Love-life (optional): Usha Vitrum (See "Team DAUN" by Akuma Kawashima)

Aura: Black, but somewhat transparent (Like Obsidian)

Emblem: A crecent moon with a blade crossing it

Semblance: Barriers: He is able to create, mold, move, and manipulate solid, three-dimensional platforms and barriers out of his aura, which is black in color, surprising some people at how dark it is, considering it's supposed to be a manifestation of his soul (keep in mind that even Blake's aura is purple). Also, before jumping to conclusions about how powerful his semblance is, keep in mind that the barriers he creates are made out of his aura, so while he can, in essence, create virtually anything, it is physically draining and the size of what he creates is limited by the level of aura he has at the moment he begins making it, and needs time to regenerate his aura in between large uses of his semblance. He also has to have the shape of what he's going to make in mind ahead of time. He can create two different types of barriers with his semblance. The first type of barriers which he can make are static barriers, which only last for a set number of seconds, but only use a small amount of his aura. An important trait of static barriers is that they do not move whatsoever, as they are not affected by any force, even gravity, so if formed in the air, he can use them as stepping stones. He can also create dynamic barriers, which take up more of his aura but last however long he wants them to, and are capable of movement, as they will be affected by gravity and other forces.

Weapon(s)/Fighting Style: Brute force is not his forte, and his level of physical strength is hardly any stronger than your everyday man, but he makes up for it with incredible speed, agility, and reflexes. His weapons of choice are his set of double-edged dual daggers, which are black in color with red runic markings, of an unknown* meaning. He calls them "blood" and "water", because they are exactly the same, which symbolizes that to him, blood is not thicker than water, nor is water thicker than blood, but they are the same. It also might be worth noting that he is actually the only member of Team DUSC without a physical back-up weapon. His fighting style usually involves close, quick, and precise attacks, but in cases where attacking from a distance is more suited, he is fond of using his aura to create (dynamic) "barriers" shaped like daggers, which he can throw with incredible precision. He will also use this technique if he is somehow disarmed, or cannot use his regular daggers for any other reason. His strategy is normally to dodge his opponents' attacks and wear them out while he hits them with seemingly ineffective attacks that do more and more damage the more fatigued his opponent gets.

Other abilities:

 ** _Shadow Powers:_** He is able to turn into his own shadow, as well as walk through shadows for reasons explained below (PLEASE NOTE: HIS ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO A SHADOW DOES _**NOT**_ MAKE HIM IMPALPABLE. It just makes him more stealthy and helps him maneuver better, he can still be harmed if his shadow is attacked). Even so, Dusk is often able to trick people into thinking otherwise because he leaves it up to them to figure it out, something they seldom do on their own.

 _ **Wall Shadow:**_ After becoming a shadow, he can move along walls, which effectively allows him to reach higher places if he climbs up them, or safely get to the bottom of long drops if he moves down them.

 _ **Thieving Skills:**_ During his time on the streets (See Backstory) he became a master thief; he is very good at picking pockets, but far better at picking locks, and is able to pick even the most complex of locks with little to no effort. He is confident that there isn't a single lock on remnant that he can't pick.

Weaknesses: While Dusk may be a skilled fighter, there is a reason that his style is agility based. In a contest of pure physical strength, Dusk would easily be beaten. Dusk is also weak to endurance-based fighters, due to said lack of damaging attacks. He also has the aforementioned blind spot in his semblance: It drains his aura, so he is likely to run out of it quicker than most people. He could hit the "red zone" of his aura, simply by using his semblance too much. The other blind-spot in his aura is that it's very difficult to use in the air, as making much more than static barriers would take a lot of energy. Therefor, Dusk will have more trouble fighting aerial enemies (As seen in chapter 4 of "Into the DUSC").

Personality: He is nonchalant and relaxed about virtually everything (With the exception of electricity; see Backstory), and has a tendency to be found leaning up against walls or lying on his back with his eyes closed (Like the bad-ass he is) while everybody else is stiff with tension. He is also very strong willed, and quite intelligent as well, but doesn't exactly show it off. He can often be sly, sneaky, cunning, crafty, deceptive, and even manipulative to some degree, but sometimes, this side of him can be a good thing, in the "takes-one-to-know-one" sense, as he is very difficult to fool, due to his nearly infallible ability to see through others' lies and deceit, which he has honed ever since escaping from the gang (See backstory). His level of perception is also quite high, and he tends to be a couple steps ahead of most, (but not all) people. Unfortunately, he normally keeps his thoughts and observations to himself, unless asked. He is normally a pretty good judge of character, but always remains cautious of other people, especially people he doesn't know, not even trusting himself enough to make such a judgement call. More than anything, he hates taking orders, and will make certain that anybody who gives him them is well aware. His biggest flaws are that he has trust-issues and that he tries to isolate himself from others as much as possible, often resulting in other people finding him mysterious. He is known to take calculated risks at times but makes sure to always know what he's getting into before-hand and always looks before he leaps. He is also quick-witted and able to think on his feet, and it's nearly impossible to sneak up on him. He is the type of guy who's a lot more likely to smirk than he is to smile, and he is often regarded as a "punk" and/or a "smart-ass", which he admittedly is, considering every other word out of his mouth is a sarcastic or witty remark. Aside from this, he can also be quite cocky, but never to the point of being arrogant, and he has the skills to back his words, if need be. Despite his cocky attitude, he never underestimates his opponents during battle. Piss them off with witty banter? Hell yes, but never underestimate them. Despite his ability to stay calm in even the most serious dangers, he tends to get aggravated when somebody is being treated unfairly and can oftentimes be heard growling under his breath upon observing such things.

Backstory: On his fifth birthday, he was forced to watch from a hiding spot as his parents were tortured and killed by members of a Faunus-hating group, causing him to stop celebrating his birthday, as it to became a bad reminder of what happened to them (The end product being that they were both naked and hanged on a tree, both of their bodies being horribly mutilated everywhere except for their front torsos, where the word "animal" was carved into each of them). A few days after this incident, he was found crying underneath the same tree by a kind human* (though he was reluctant to trust said human at first, the fact that the human was kind to him is probably the only reason he doesn't hate said species). The person who found him then took him to an orphanage where he met and befriended a younger Faunus named Zachery. Both Dusk and Zachery were bullied by the other kids at the orphanage until Dusk was eventually adopted, leaving Zachery by himself at the orphanage which Dusk later learns Zachery killed himself at. Unfortunately, Dusk's adoption was not the end of his problems: his adopted mother frequently had to go away to run errands and work, and his adopted father only pretended to like him, but abused Dusk behind his wife's back. To this day, he has scars on his back from being whipped with a belt and a couple of broken bones that never properly healed (These, of course, came from the more intense times of abuse. There were other forms of physical abuse, but most of them didn't leave any lasting effects or scars). One day, he was kidnapped by a group of scientists who performed inhumane experiments on him, which messed with his very molecular structure. These tests did, however, have a positive impact on him as well: they are actually the reason he is able to walk through shadows and turn into one using his aura, despite shadows not being tangible. After the scientists were done with him, they left him to die of starvation. (Un)Luckily, an infamous criminal* came along and freed him, claiming to have seen something in him and making Dusk his apprentice...or so Dusk thought. The criminal actually just used Dusk as a decoy in order to get away after stealing a valuable item* from a well-known gang in the area. Dusk was imprisoned by the gang and tortured for information about his "partner" who Dusk then realized he actually knew next-to-nothing about. Luckily Dusk managed to escape from his second time as a captive by tricking them into thinking he was dead, by using what little aura he could muster at the time to cut off his pulse using a barrier inside his body, a highly risky move that could have killed him if it went wrong. Unfortunately, he did not manage to avoid getting many more scars, both physical* and psychological. A few of the more notable psychological scars he received would be his fear of large amounts electricity (This includes anything from thunderstorms to telephone cables to lighting-based dust and semblances) He developed this fear because he was forced to wear an electric collar during both of his times in captivity. Another psychological scar he received would be his inability to trust anybody easily and never trust anybody completely, constantly checking for ulterior motives that other people may have. These scars, much like physical ones, have gotten better over time, but will never completely heal. His fear of electrical attacks has decreased the most due to the fact that he's come into contact with fighters who use it. His astraphobia (fear of thunder and lighting) on the other hand, has strangely increased. After he managed to escape from the gang, he had no place to go. Now homeless, he learned how to steal to survive, and gained incredible skills at picking locks and pockets, among other thieving skills, but also earned a criminal record.

(Optional): During his time on the streets, he can recall one specific incident when he saved a girl his age with auburn hair and and black eyes from a group of drunkards (Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge...See "Team DAUN" By Akuma Kawashima).

Other Information:

 _ **General:**_ His nose is similar to that of a blood-hound (even when it's covered by his bandana), and he is easily able to recognize people by their scent. He never fully took to his adopted family's last name, and cannot remember his real last name* because he associates his last name with his parents, and therefore thinks of his fifth birthday whenever he tries to remember it. Instead he gave himself the last name "Rogue" because he felt it fit him. He became interested in skateboarding after meeting Crimson, and turned out to be a natural at it, and (much like Crimson) made it into a hobby, but (Unlike Crimson) does not use it as a means of combat or transportation, but merely something to do in his free time.

 ** _Theme Song:_** "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan

 _ **Fun-Fact:**_ He is the first member of Team DUSC ever created, and was originally intended to be named Jet and put on a team that the author who used him created

 _ **Likes:**_ Staring at the moon, screwing with people, his friends (though he'd never show it), and being scratched behind what remains of his wolf ears (secretly)

 _ **Dislikes:**_ People being treated unfairly, Faunus-haters, taking orders from anyone, talking about his past, and the fact that he secretly likes being scratched behind what remains of his wolf ears

* * *

*Anywhere where I put this asterisk means that I purposely made this part ambiguous...Have fun

Anybody can use this or any of my other OCs, and if you want to make a few, minor changes to them, that'll probably be fine, just make sure to let me know what they are via Review or PM before you make them. Also, if you do decide to use one of them, could you let me know the name of the story? I kind of want to see how other people portray them and how well they do "in action" so to speak.


	2. U

Name: Umbra Tenebris

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Race: Faunus, Raven based

Appearance: Umbra has straight, raven-black hair and deep violet eyes. She has very pale skin and is a little underweight, but is otherwise fairly normal looking. Her appearance is a little hard to notice, however, as she almost always wears something with a hood and covers her entire body, such as a trench coat or a full-body cloak, which is normally either black or purple. It is also a rare occurrence to see her with her hood down unless it has to be (such as when attending class).

Rival (optional): Ardere Lux (See "Team DAUN" by Akuma Kawashima)

Crush/Love-life: Crimson Zarex

Aura: Dark Purple Color

Emblem: A purple raven surrounded in a light mist

Semblance: Astral Projection: She is able to transport her consciousness elsewhere, making her the ultimate spy.

Weapon(s)/Fighting style: Umbra fights using two tessen (fighting fans, like the kind used by the Kyoshi warriors in Avatar: the Last Airbender), called "dark beauty" and "hidden grace". She also has a garotte wire attached to razor sharp needles (sometimes infused with dust), which she ironically calls "heart mender". She can use to severely harm or even kill an opponent (Needless to say, she doesn't use this against humans unless absolutely necessary). She, like her brother, practices a form of martial arts: tai-chi, but, unlike her brother, has actually memorized every pressure point in the human body, and will hit them if she's close enough to a human opponent (No, this is not a common practice in tai-chi, or at least I don't think it it, but this is something she does)

Other Abilities:

 _ **Ghostly form:**_ When using her semblance, her consciousness can take on a visible and audible form, or remain completely undetectable

 _ **Teleportation:**_ When her physical body is in the lotus position, using her semblance, she can teleport her consciousness, but not her physical body

 _ **Location:**_ When her physical body is in the lotus position, her semblance has the added bonus of allowing her to locate people using it

Weaknesses: An obvious weakness is her lack of an offensive semblance, however, she also has other weaknesses as well. Out of the entire team, she has the least combat experience, and is somewhat frail, leading to less endurance and a lack of physical strength as well. She also may have trouble with long distance fighters, as her fans are close-range and her wires are mid-range weapons.

Personality: She is shy and the type of person who can easily blend in with the crowd. If you do notice her, and call her out, however, she will likely be incredibly cold towards you in order to get you to go away as quickly as possible. Beneath this, however, she is actually a very warm and caring individual. Unfortunately, she feels that she brings people bad luck and blames herself for her parents mysterious* disappearance when she was younger.

Backstory: After her parents disappeared, she relied on Shade, her older brother, to keep her safe, which he did, but other than that, there is not much else of interest.

Other Information:

 _ **General:**_ She is somewhat small, allowing her to fit into tight spots. She actually has the highest IQ out of everyone on team DUSC and is a master of strategy, but her shyness often prevents her from voicing her ideas, so most people don't even notice. Despite Shade's efforts to keep her away from his "job" (see next chapter), Umbra became suspicious and one day, decided to follow him using her semblance. Out of everyone on Team DUSC, she probably has the best overall relationship with her team-mates because, despite her social-isolation, she and Dusk are best friends (also despite his social-isolation), she is friends with Crimson (but secretly wishes it was more than that), and Shade is, well, her brother.

 _ **Theme Song:**_ "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

 _ **Fun-Fact:**_ "Umbra Tenebris" is Latin for "Dark Shadow" (Umbra meaning Shadow and Tenebris meaning Darkness)

 _ **Likes:**_ Crimson (secretly), Shade (as a brother), reading, studying

 _ **Dislikes:**_ Injustice, secrets, large groups, people getting too close

* * *

*Asterisk Means the same thing as it did with Dusk


	3. S

Name: Sininen "Shade" Tenebris

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Faunus, Crow Based

Appearance: Shade has short and spiky blue-black hair, and royal blue eyes that turn gray when he uses his semblance. He also has fair skin and in between a slim and a medium build. As for his clothing, he wears multiple different things, but they're always navy or midnight blue in color

Rival (optional): Usha Vitrum (See "Team DAUN" by Akuma Kawashima)

Crush/Love-life (optional): Nacu Jungal (See "Team DAUN" by Akuma Kawashima)

Aura: Ultramarine

Emblem: A somewhat curved shuriken with a katana behind it facing downward

Semblance: Analysis; he is able to see the power-levels of other living beings and predict their fighting styles, as well as find weak-points in said fighting styles. This power is even more useful to Shade because his mind is like a complete library or archive of all his memories, of places, things, and people, and that includes the fighting styles of those people, along with their behavior patterns and trends. He can also analyze his surroundings, which effectively allows him to use seemingly useless items to set off a long and complex chain of events based on the placement of objects around him that ultimately lead to one specific outcome. The last major thing he is able to do is analyze objects, allowing him to predict their purpose, among other things such as approximate age and physical condition. Unfortunately, his analysis of objects is only completely accurate about 5% of the time; he is close about 50% of the time, he is kind of off about 25% of the time, and completely off about 20% of the time. He can do a few more, smaller things with his semblance as well, such as decoding messages and making incredibly complex calculations in a matter of seconds.

Weapon(s)/Fighting Style: Shade practices two forms of martial arts: Wing Chun and Kenpo. As for his weapons, he is a fan of using "ninja" weapons and carries around both miniature surikens and kunai knives as throwing weapons. He also has two katanas, one of which is infused with wind-type dust (which he calls "discipline", as it is striking, but does so with wind, which is essentially nothing). The other of his katanas is called "honor" as has unique properties, allowing Shade to change the density of the sword itself at will, allowing it to become incredibly hard as to be used to block & parry or instead become so light that it can phase through solid objects (Refer to backstory if you don't understand why Honor bends to whatever is most convenient for him). He also keeps a knife hidden up each of his sleeves, which can be incredibly deadly, as they have a lethal poison inside them, but like Umbra, will not use this against a human opponent unless absolutely necessary, and doesn't even have a name for them.

Other Abilities:

 _ **Aura Sensing:**_ While using his semblance, he is able to sense other auras (within a certain range* of him), and see the color of them, even when they're not activated. The reason he is able to do this remains unknown* but it comes in very handy for avoiding sneak attacks from non-grimm opponents

 _ **Photographic Memory:**_ He can remember and perfectly recreate images of anything he's seen

Weaknesses: The weakness to his semblance is that he has to be able to see things in order to analyze them, so it is highly vulnerable to things such as illusions, invisibility, and things that can temporarily blind him, such as smoke-screens and high levels of light. Unlike Dusk and Umbra, the weakness in his fighting style does not lie in opponents with lots of power, but those with lots of speed. His attacks, though difficult to predict, are easy to dodge, and anybody who can dodge them can wear him down.

Personality: He is strongly disciplined, but at the same time able to remain cool, calm and collected at all times. He is always understanding and able to see things from others' points of view. On the other hand, he is fiercely protective of the people closest to him, and especially so in the case of his sister, and will completely destroy you if you try to harm any one of them. Most people find his presence soothing, but anybody that recognizes him from his mercenary days (see below) would be incredibly scared of him. He's essentially a living paradox.

Backstory: His parents disappeared* when he was younger. After said disappearance, he did everything he could to take care of and provide for Umbra, but in order to do so he became an mercenary for hire, specializing in assassination (Only because that's what he was best at. Not because he liked killing people) and leaving him with a constantly heavy conscience. He also tried to keep his sister as far away from his mercenary life as possible, but failed to do so because of his sister's semblance

Other Information:

 _ **General:**_ Umbra is his younger sister. His favorite color is navy blue, but his least favorite color is powder blue. He also hates electric blue, sky blue, aqua blue, and any other light shade of blue for that matter. He has a (somewhat) friendly rivalry with Crimson and does Parkour as a hobby, contrary to his other hobby of meditation. Ironically, he's a master of arguing, despite his peaceful nature and distaste for said activity.

 _ **Theme Song:**_ "Bottled Up Tight" by Luke Sital-Singh

 _ **Fun-Fact:**_ He was originally created as Umbra's fraternal twin, and was only supposed to be older than her by a matter of minutes, but I felt that some people might not know the the difference between fraternal twins and identical twins, and therefor decided to decrease Umbra's age by one year to make him her older brother

 ** _Likes:_** People in general, Keeping the peace, Meditating, Umbra (as a sister), Dark shades of blue

 ** _Dislikes:_** Arguing, Loud noises, Anybody threatening his friends or sister, The thought that he used to be a mercenary, Light shades of blue

* * *

*Asterisk here means the same thing as it did before


	4. C

Name: Crimson Zarex

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human

Appearance: Crimson has charcoal-colored eyes and naturally crimson hair, but he likes to dye his hair darker, making it closer to maroon. He also has very tanned skin and in between a medium and a large build, with big (but not too big) muscles. In the way of clothing, he wears a black leather jacket, a chain-like necklace, different red shirts, and worn blue jeans (Yeah, he's that kind of guy, be grateful I gave him red shirts and blue jeans instead of a white wife-beater and black leather pants)

Rival (optional): Nacu Jungal (See "Team DAUN" by Akuma Kawashima)

Crush/Love-life: Umbra Tenebris

Aura: Maroon (Didn't see that one coming, did you?)

Semblance: Pyrokinesis

Emblem: Just a dragon, nothing else

Weapon(s)/Fighting Style: Unlike the rest of his team, Crimson is a lot more focused on power than strategy, and is not nearly as cautious. That, of course, is not to say he doesn't use strategy and caution when he really needs to, just that it's not as much of a priority to him as it is to his team-mates. His main weapon are actually spiked brass knuckles that he can channel his aura through in order to heat them up so he can better sink them into things (Which gives him an advantage in fighting with them, but also use them as make-shift shuko by punching into a wall). He calls them "Dragon Talons", though in reality, they're not anything like talons. His skateboard also has a miniature cannon on it's front "truck", which he can use to shoot unsuspecting people and severely affect their balance and/or ability to walk. Like Shade, he has a hidden blade at his disposal with has a highly lethal poison, but his is concealed by the tip of his guitar. Like the rest of Team DUSC, his back-up weapons are only used against a human opponent as a last resort.

Personality: He is fun-loving and carefree, and typically the energy of the group, but he can oftentimes be wild, hot-headed, and crude as well. He is headstrong and always ready to fight and many people know him for his..."colorful" vocabulary, which he tends to display a little too frequently for some peoples' taste. He can also be a pretty big loud-mouth and has trouble knowing when to be quiet, often resulting in him accidentally (or purposely) offending other people. He is highly impulsive as well, which is demonstrated by his bad habit of leaping before he looks.

Weaknesses: Crimson's weakness is easy to guess. He is simple-minded and prone to making impulsive and/or reckless moves. His attacks are also highly predictable and therefore easy to avoid. Another weakness of his is that he is easy to frustrate, making his already sloppy fighting even more sloppy. But, on the other hand if he does manage to get an attack in, you better believe it's gonna hurt.

Backstory: His father was abusive toward him and his mother, until one day, Crimson killed his father after watching his father murder his mother. Afterward he began living with his (maternal) aunt, who was a widow and enjoyed her nephew's company, despite him telling her what he did.

Other Information:

 _ **General:**_ His mother named him after the color of his hair. His hobbies include skateboarding and guitar playing. He is also able to ride a motorcycle or anything resembling one, despite not really having a licence. He knows more about motor-vehicles than the average guy, but not nearly enough to be considered an expert in that field. He is actually the only human on Team DUSC, but didn't know it at first (Initially believing that Dusk was a human as well). He's a huge flirt (Which half the time will end up good for him, but half the time will end up with a drink in his face), but in reality, the only girl he is truly interested in is Umbra (though he'd never admit it). The only way he seems to be able to calm down after a fight ("calm" being used loosely, very loosely) is by smoking, and therefore is never without a lighter (this also comes in handy when using his semblance). He is also the only member of Team DUSC with a living relative and the only member with a job*, albeit a non-so-luxurious one that doesn't pay much, but he is able to make a living off of the money he earns because he's a master at gambling, and has never lost to the same person more than once, with the exception of Dusk, who surprises him with his level of skill. He has also lost to Shade a few times, but only when Shade was using his semblance (which could essentially be considered cheating). Unfortunately, his losses against Shade severely frustrate him, as he and Shade are rivals with one another, and he feels the need to both prove himself to Shade and impress Umbra.

 ** _Theme Song:_** "Headstrong" by Trapt

 _ **Fun-Fact:**_ Crimson is the only member of Team DUSC whose personality is not based off of a specific aspect of my own

 _ **Likes:**_ Umbra (secretly), Fighting, Partying, Winning

 _ **Dislikes:**_ His father, Anybody underestimating him, Rules

* * *

*Asterisk has the same meaning as it had in the last three chapters


End file.
